harrypottersfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Albus Brumbál
Albus Pecival Wulfric Brian Brumbál byl Profesorem Přeměňování, zástupcem ředitele a později ředitelem v Bradavicích. Byl nositelem Merlinova řádu první třídy, Nejhlavnějším hlavounem mezinároního sdružení kouzelníků a Nejvyšším divotvorcem Starostolce. Nejvíce se proslavil, když porazil černokněžníka Grindelwalda roku 1945 a objevením dvanácti způsobů využití dračí krve spolu a jeho prací v alchymii spolu s Nicolasem Flamelem. Brumbál byl považován za nejmocnějšího kouzelníka moderní doby a jediného koho se kdy Voldemort bál. Životopis Dětství Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál se narodil v létě roku 1881 jako syn Kendry a Percivala Brumbálových. První léta Brumbálova života byla poznamenána tragédií, když jeho mladší sestra Ariana byla napadena mudlovskými chlapci, kteří ji viděli používat magii. Ariana zůstala po celý zbytek života duševně poznamenána a Brumbálův otec Percival se rozhodl chlapcům pomstít. Za útok na mudlovské chlapce byl Percival odsouzen na doživotí v Azkabanu. Aby unikla před pomluvami sousedů, přestěhovala se Kendra z dětmi do Godrigova dolu. Zde Kendra odmítala všechny sousedy až na Batyldu Bagshotovou. Albus se naučil nemluvit veřejně o své sestře. Studium v Bradavicích Brumbál začal navštěvovat Bradavice na podzim roku 1892, kde byl zařazen do Nebelvíru. Když Brumbál nastoupil do Bradavic, mnoho jeho spolužáků si šeptalo o činu jeho otce. Někteří si mysleli že Brumbál nenávidí mudly, což ovšem nebyla pravda. Brumbál se zde spřátelil s Elphiasem Dožetem. Brumbál za svých školních let navázal mnohá přátelství, mezi jinými například přátelství s Nicolasem Flamelem. Brumbál také publikoval několik článků v Přeměňování v dnešní době, získal také mnohé ceny, stal se britským zástupcem mládeže ve Starostolci a získal zlatou medaili za příspěvek do Mezinárodní alchymistické konference v Káhiře. V pátém ročníku se Brumbál stal prefektem, v sedmém ročníku se stal i primusem. Profesorka Marchabanksová, která jej zkoušela z Kouzelných formulí u OVCE, později řekla, že Brumbál uměl z hůlkou takové věci jaké v životě neviděla. Přátelství s Grindelwaldem Po absolvování Bradavic, plánovali Brumbál z Dóžetem cestu kolem světa, jak bylo tehdy zvykem. Nicméně, den před odjezdem se Brumbál dozvěděl, že jeho matka zemřela při nešťastném výbuchu Arianiny magie. Brumbál se tak musel postarat o mladšího bratra a sestru. Brumbál se vrátil do Godrigova dolu, avšak cítil se zahořklý a v pasti. Nakonec se však v sousedství objevil synovec Batyldy Bagshotové, Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald byl stejně nadaný a schopný jako Brumbál, brzy je dva spojilo přátelství, z Brubálovy strany se však jednalo i o romantické city. Spolu zkoumali tajemství tzv. Relikvií smrti a dokonce plánovali nový pořádek ve světě, kde by vládli Kouzelníci nad mudly. Nakonec však Brumbálův bratr Aberforth obvinil Brumbála ze zanedbávání své sestry. Grindelwald Aberfortha napadnul kletbou Cruciatus, Brumbál se postavil za svého bratra a třemi mladíky vypukl duel. Ariana se pokusila ochránit své bratry, avšak jedna z kleteb jí zasáhla a ona zemřela. Nikdo z nich nevěděl kdo jí zasáhl, avšak Grindewald uprchl. Při pohřbu Ariany Aberfort uhodil Brumbála a zlomil mu nos. thumb|right|160px|Albus Brumbál cca. roku 1937, na návštěvě v sirotčinci u [[Tom Raddle|Toma Raddla]] Kariéra v Bradavicích Po Grindelwadově útéku nastoupil Brumbál v Bradavicích jako profesor Přeměňování, i když mu bylo několikrát nabídnuto místo ministra kouzel, které pokaždé odmítl, protože si uvědomil, že moc je jeho slabost. Byl to právě Brumbál, kdo se roku 1937 poprvé setkal s Tomem Raddlem a nemohl si nevšimnout, jeho ambicí, krutosti, tajemství a touze po nadvládě. Brumbál se raději rozhodl Raddla bedlivě sledovat po dobu jeho studií v Bradavicích. V roce 1943 byla poprvé otevřena tajemná komnata a studentka jménem Uršula se stala obětí jekéhosi netvora. Brumbál pojak podezření proti Raddlemu. Hrozilo, že škola bude zavřena a Raddle se vrátí do sirotčince. Proto Radlle nastražil past a svalil vinu na studenta Nebelvíru Rubeuse Hagrida. Brumbál bohužel neměl důkazy proti Raddlemu, avšak přesvědčil ředitele, aby nechal Hagrida alespoň jako pomocníka hájného. thumb|left|180px|Brumbál v době prvního otevření [[Tajemná komnata|Tajemné komnaty]] Zatímco Brumbál vzdělával studenty, moc Grindelwalda ve světě se vzrůstala, budoval armádu a již získal jednu z relikvií – Prastarou hůlku. Brumbál se bál střetnutí s Grinelwaldem, ne proto, že by si myslel že ho nemůže porazit, ale proto, že se bál že by vyšlo najevo kdo zabil Arianu. Nakonec se mu však roku 1945 postavil a největším duelu moderní doby jej porazil a získal prastarou hůlku. Grindelwald byl uvězněn v Numergardu. Po odchodu Armanda Dippeta se Brumbál stal novým ředitelem Bradavic. Někdy v té době navštívil Brumbála Tom Raddle a žádal již po druhé o místo učitele obrany proti černé magii. Brumbál, který však věděl o aktivitách Raddleho, v té době již známého jako lorda Voldemorta jej odmítl. Rozvzteklený Voldemort místo učitele obrany proti černé magii proklel. První kouzelnická válka thumb|Brumbál na fotografii původního Fénixova řádu Když kolem roku 1970 navstal první vzestup lorda Voldemorta k moci, založil Brumbál Fénixův řád, tajné společenstvo čarodějů a čarodějek, ochotných riskovat své životy v boji proti Voldemortovi a jeho služebníkům Smrtijedům. Brumbál byl znám jako jediný čaroděj, kterého se kdy Voldemort bál. Roku 1979 se o učitelské místo v Bradavicích ucházela Sybilla Trelawneová, měla zájem o předmět Jasnovidectví, proto se s ní Brumbál sešel v hospodě svého bratra v Prasinkách u Prasečí hlavy. Brumbál po rozhovoru s ní usoudil, že není vhodnou osobou, která by měla vyučovat studenty, když však byl na odchodu, Trelawneová upadla do skutečného transu a předpověděla, že se brzy narodí chlapec, v jehož moci bude zabít lorda Voldemorta. Avšak většinu proroctví vyslechl smrtijed Severus Snape, naštěstí ho neslyšel celé a byl vyhozen Aberfothem ven. Brumbál poté najal Trelawneovou, aby ji uchránil před smrtijedy. thumb|left|215px|Albus Brumbál roku 1981 při zasedání soudu s Igorem Karkarovem Později Brumbála vyhledal Severus Snape. Snape byl v šoku z toho, že Voldemort se rozhodl zabít Harryho Pottera, syna Lily a Jamese Potterových. Lily byla totiž jeho přítelkyně z dětsví a tajně ji miloval. Brumbála vyhledal s cílem ochránit ji. Brumbál doporučil Potterovým, aby se skryli v Godrigově dole a v domě, který byl chráněn Fideliovým zaklínadlem (Strážcem tajemství se stal Petter Petigrew, nikoliv Sirius Black, jak se mnozí domnívali.) Když Voldemort roku 1981 zavraždil Lily a Jamese Potterovy, selhal při pokusu zabít jejich syna Harryho, kletba selhala díky Lilyině lásce a Voldemort byl poprvé poražen. Brumbál poté vyslal Hagrida, aby Harryho vyzvedl v Godrigově dole. Poté spolu z profesorkou McGonagallovou a Hagridem zanechali Harryho u dveří jeho strýce a tety Dursleových. Brumbál zde zanechal dopis, který měl Dursleovým objasnit co vše se přihodilo a sám zajistil dům mocnými kouzly, která měla ochránit Harryho a jeho rodinu před Voldemortem. Brumbál si uvědomil, že kus duše z lorda Voldemorta se přenesla na Harryho.240px|thumb|left|Brumbál a McGonagallová předávají Harryho Dursleovým Brumbál přesvědčil Snaepa, aby mu pomáhal ochránit Harryho, proto Snape nastoupil jako učitel Lektvarů v Bradavicích. I přesto že tajně chystal plán, podle kterého měl později Voldemort Harryho zabít, aby tak byl zničen úlomek duše Voldemorta uvnitř Harryho. Brumbál se také účastnil mnoha soudních přelíčení se smrtijedy, kde obhajoval Snaepa před Ministerstvem kouzel. Brumbál byl svědkem nejen soudu s Bellatrix Lestrangeovou a Barty Skrkem ml., ale i soudu, kde Igor Karkarov nabídl jména dalších smrtijedů výměnou za propuštění s Azkabanu. Krátce před smrtí Potterových si Brumbál vypujčil od Jamese Neviditelný plášť, který patřil k relikviím smrti a tak jej chtěl přirozeně prozkoumat. Nyní měl dvě relikvie jen pro sebe a už mu chyběl jen Životadárný kámen. Mezi válkami Pokus o ochranu Kamene Mudrců 230px|thumb|right|Brumbál na návštěvě u Harryho na ošetřovně roku 1992 O deset let později, od doby kdy ho předal Dursleovým, začal Harry navštěvovat Bradavice. Stejného roku připravoval Voldemort plán, jak znovu získat lidskou podobu. Brumbál a jeho přítel Nicolas Flamel, tvůrce Kamene mudrců, začali tušit, že se Voldemort chce tohoto vzácného předmětu zmocnit. Proto Flamel souhlasil, aby byl předmět uchován v Gringotově bance. Brumbál jej však raději nakonec dal přesťehovat do Bradavic, shodou okolností ve stejný den, kdy byl učiněn pokus o vloupání do trezoru, kde byl kámen schován. Brumbál a učitelský sbor zabezpečili kámen mocnými kouzly. Brumbál učnil nejmocnější kouzlo, když kámen ukryl v zrcadlu s Erisodu, tak že jej mohl vzít jen ten, kdo jej nechtěl zneužít. Brumbál podezříval profesora Quirriela, učitele obrany proti černé magii ze spiknutí s Voldemortem a proto požádal Snaepa, aby na Quirrella dohlédl. Na konci roku však Quirrell odlákal Brumbála na ministerstvo kouzel. V den, kdy ředitel odcestoval se pokusil zmocnit kamene mudrců, avšak plány mu překazil Harry. Quirrell, který zdílel tělo s Voldemortem se pokusil Harryho zabít, avšak nepodařilo se mu to ze stejného důvodu, jako před lety, díky lásce Harryho matky. Quirrel zemřel a Brumbál se stačil vrátit právě včas, aby zachránil Harryho. Později navštívil ředitel Harryho na ošetřovně. Když se Harry zeptal Brumbála, proč se jej pokusil Vodlemort zabít, Brumbál mu odmítl odpovědět, protože se domníval, že Harry je ještě příliš mladý, než aby znal proroctví Trelawneové. Druhé otevření Tajemné komnaty thumb|250px|right|Brumbál a jeho kolegové čtou krvní napsanou zprávu Začátkem roku 1992 se objevil na zdi v jedné z Bradavických chodeb vzkaz, že Tajemná komnata byla opět otevřena. Stupňujících se útoků na studenty, využil Lucius Malfoy a pod jeho vlivem odvolala Školní rada Brumbála z jeho funkce. Ministr navíc nechal uvěznit Hagrida v Azkabanu, ten byl podezříván že otevřel komnatu už roku 1942. thumb|200px|left|Brumbál na hostině roku 1993 Později se ukázalo, že studentka prvního ročníku, Ginny Weasleyová, má starý deník Toma Radlla, ten byl schopen komunikovat z každým, kdo do něj napsal a postupně vysával životní sílu z Ginny. Harry Potter však nakonec našel Tajemnou komnatu, a zde porazil netvora Salazara Zmijozela – Baziliška. To se mu podařilo díky tomu, že prokázal velikou loajalitu vůči Brumbálovi, protože jedině tak byl schopen přivolat Brumbálova fénixe Fawkese, který mu přinesl Nebelvírův meč v Moudrém klobouku a vyškrábal Baziliškovi oči. Po této události se Brumbál vrátil do Bradavic, když byl Radlle odhalen. Po prozkoumání deníku, začal Brumbál tušit, že ve skutečnosti se jedná o viteál, který pán zla vytvořil, aby nemohl zemřít. Útěk Siriuse Blacka thumb|left|240px|Albus Brumbál na zahajovací hostině roku 1993 Roku 1993 uprchl z Azkabanu Sirius Black, obviněný za zavraždění Petera Pettigrewa, a několika mudlů jedinou kletbou. Ministerstvo se obávalo, že Black jde po Harrym, proto umístilo kolem Bradavické školy množství mozkomorů, Brumbál ač nerad musel trpět přítomnost mozkomorů okolo své školy, avšak odmítal je vpustit do školy. Mozkomoři však nevydrželi být poslušní a když se uskutečnil první famfrpálový zápas, přilákalo je množství diváků ke stadionu, kde se kvůli nim Harry zhroutil a spadl s koštěte. Brumbál mozkomory zahnal patronem. Sirius Black během roku dvakrát pronikl do školy a jednou napadl Buclatou dámu, proto museli studenti přespat ve Velké síni. Nakonec byl Black zajat, avšak Harry a jeho přátelé řekli Brumbálovi, že Sirius je nevinný, Brumbál jim věřil, avšak nemohl zvrátit rozhodnutí ministerstva kouzel, avšak doporučil Hermioně, aby použila svůj Obraceč času. Harrymu a Hermioně se podařilo Siriuse zachránit a mozkomoři byli ze školy odstraněni. Turnaj tří kouzelnických škol 250px|thumb|right|Brumbál a [[Bezová hůlka.]] Před začátkem školního roku, se na Mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu objevilo Znamení zla a Smrtijedi způsobili rozruch mezi návštěvníky utkání. Brumbál proto pojal podezření, že návrat pána zla se blíží. V tomto školním roce se v Bradavicích konal Turnaj tří kouzelnických škol, který se nekonal od roku 1792. Bylo rozhodnuto, že turnaje se můžou účastnit pouze studenti starí sedmnácti let. Proto Brumbál osobně nakreslil věkovou čáru kolem Ohnivého poháru, aby nikdo nemohl toto opatření obejít. Brumbál také zaměstnal svého starého přítele Alastora Moodyho, bývalého bystrozora jako učitele obrany proti černé magii. Avšak skutečný Moody byl před odjezdem do Bradavic přemožen Bartym Skrkem ml. a Peterem Pettigrowem. Srk se poté vydával za Moodyho pomocí mnoholičného lektvaru. Srk oklamal Ohnivý pohár a vhodil do něj Harryho jméno, tak aby se stal čtvrtým šampionem turnaje. Po celou dobu trvání turnaje Srk Potterovi tajně pomáhal tak, aby byl první kdo se dotkne Poháru tří kouzelníků, který byl ve skutečnosti přenášedlem. Harry se však dotkl poháru ještě s Cedrikem Digorrym. Pohár je poté přenesl do Malého Visánku. Tam byl Digorry zabit a Pettigrew použil Harryho krev jako přísadu do lektvaru, který Voldemortovi vrátil tělo. Harry naštěstí Voldemortovi unikl a vrátil se do Bradavic. Když se Harry vrátil, byl odveden Skrekem pryč a tehdy Brumbálovi došlo, že to není pravý Moody (Protože ten by nic takového v tak kritické situaci neudělal). Proto Brumbál, Snape a McGonagallová pospíchali do školy a přemohli přestrojeného smrtijeda. Srk poté díky veritaséru odhalil celý Voldemortův plán. Přes všechny důkazy, odmítl Popletal uvěřit, že se Voldemort vrátil a dřív než mohl být Skrk souzen před Starostolcem, nechal mu dát i přes Brumbálův prostest Mozkomorův polibek. Proto Brumbál opět svolal Fénixův řád a poslal Snaepa, na výzvědy k Voldemortovi. Spory s ministerstvem kouzel Po té co Brumbál vystoupil veřejně s tím, že se lord Voldemort vrátil, zahájilo proti němu Ministerstvo kouzel očerňovací kampaň. Nejen, že Brumbálovi odebrali jeho funkci Nejvyššího divotvorce a Nejhlavnějšího hlavouna mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků, ale také ho označovali za lháře a spiklence, který se chce zmocnit kontroly nad ministerstvem. Také se proslýchalo, že mu chce ministerstvo odebrar Merlinův řád, Brumbál však podotýkal, že je mu to vše jedno, jen když ho neodstranějí s Kartiček z čokoládových žabek. thumb|right|240px|Albus Brumbál na Ministerstvu kouzel roku 1995 Hned v létě, Brumbála znepokojila zvěst, že Harryho napadli v Kvikálkově mozkomoři. Jen díky Brumbálově zásahu, nebyl Harry vylučen z Bradavic, Brumbál se také účastnil jeho Disciplinárního řízení na ministerstvu kouzel. Brumbál si uvědomil, že mezi Harryho a Voldemortovou myslí existuje jakési pouto, proto se Brumbál vyhýbal Harrymu, aby jej nemohl Voldemort špehovat. Proto Brumbál nařídil Snapovy, aby vyučoval Harryho nitrobranu. Ministerstvo se také rozhodlo získat kontrolu nad Bradavicemi, tím, že do ní vyslalo Dolores Umbridgeovou, vrchní vyšetřovatelku a učitelku Obrany proti černé magii. Umbridgeová učila pouze teorii obrany proti černé magii, proto založili Harry, Hermiona a Ron skupinu zvanou Brumbálova armáda, kde se učili obraným kouzlům. Organizace však byla podle nových výnosů Umbridgeové ilegální a ta nakonec dopadla Harryho při činu. Aby Brumbál uchránil Harryho, vzal veškerou odpovědnost na svou osobu, když se však pokusil Popletal dát Brumbála zatknout, ten se mu postavil na odpor a omráčil jak ministra, tak Umbridgeovou i dva přítomné bystrozory a s pomocí Fénixe se přemístil. Druhá kouzelnická válka Duel s Voldemortem thumb|right|260px|Brumbál bojuje s Voldemortem Otevřená válka vypukla, když Voldemort využil spojení mezi Harryho a svou myslí a vytvořil falešsnou vidinu, toho jak mučí Siriuse na oboru záhad. Harry a jeho přátelé se nechali nalákat na ministersvo, kde doufali, že zachránějí Siriuse. Místo toho zde byli napadeni Smrtijedy, když Harry uchopil věštbu týkající se jeho a Voldemorta. Snape upozornil řád a jeho členové se naštěstí objevili na ministerstvu, kde svedli bitvu se smrtijedy. Na konci této bitvy se na ministerstvu objevil sám Brumbál, který pochytal všechny smrtijedy, krom Bellatrix Lestrangeové, která zabila Siriuse. Poté Brumbál svázal smrtijedy protipřemisťovacím kouzlem. Poté Brumbál pospíchal do atria, kam běžel Harry pronásledoval Bellatrix. V atriu se objevil sám Voldemort a pokusil se Harryho zabít, Brumbál však oživil sousoší uprostřed fontány a jedna ze soch se přemístila před Harryho jako štít a odrazila kletbu. Další sochy se rozeběhly, aby drželi Bellatrix a Harryho mimo boj a další šli vyburcovat ministerské úředníky. Následně vypukl duel mezi dvěma nejmocnějšími kouzelníky moderní doby, Voldemort přeze všechnu snahu nebyl schopen Brumbála zabít a nakonec musel uprchnout, když ho Brumbál uvěznil ve vodě z fontány. thumb|left|280px|Brumbálův duel s Voldemortem na ministerstvu kouzel Při útěku se na chvíli zmocnil Harrho, v domění, že Brumbál Pottera obětuje ve snaze zabít Voldemorta. Avšak díky síle lásky v Harrym nedokázal Voldemort dlouho snést spojení s Harrym a popadl Bellatrix a přemístil se. Před tím byl však viděn ministerskými úředníky, včetně Popletala. Popletal byl nucen přiznat, že se Voldemort vrátil a Brumbálovi byly vráceny všechny jeho funkce. Umbridgeová byla z Bradavic odvolána. Pátrání po viteálech thumb|right|260px|Brumbál při zahájení školního roku 1996-1997 Po návratu do Bradavic se Brumbál rozhodl pátrat po Voldemortově minulosti. Brumbál hledal vzpomínky, spojil ty své z Voldemortova dětsví, se vzpomínkami Boba Ogdena, Morfina Gaunta, Horacia Křiklana a domácí skřítky Hokey. S pomocí těchto vzpomínek zjistil, že Voldemort pravděpodobně vytvořil celkem šest viteálů. Také odhalil, co by to mohlo být: Raddlův deník, prsten Marvola Gaunta, šálek Helgy z Mrzimoru, Medailon Salazara Zmijozela, had Nagini a předmět, který patřil Roveně z Havraspáru. Během léta roku 1996 vystopoval Brumbál jeden z viteálů v Gauntově starém domě. Brumbál se vydal do Malého Visánku, kde našel starý rozbořený dům. Voldemort to zde zabezpečil mnoha mocnými kouzly, Brumbál se však ukázal natolik schopným, aby skrze ně prošel bez úhony. Když Brumbál našel starý Gantův prsten, zjistil že je v něm umístěn Životadárný kámen, ten měl podle legendy schopnost oživit mrtvé. Brumbál neodolal a zatoužil vidět opět svou rodinu a uchopil prsten, zapoměl že bude nejspíše určitě chráněn nějakou kletbou. Brumbála skutečně zasáhla kletba a zničila jeho ruku, jen díky svému talentu dokázal Brumbál zabránit své blízké smrti a pokračoval ve zničení viteálu a s ním i kousku Voldemortovy duše. thumb|left|Brumbál před v den své smrti Brumbál se rychle navrátil do Bradavic, kde se podařilo Snaepovi zadržet kletbu v jeho ruce, avšak Snape informoval Brumbála, že kletba se nakonec rozšíří do zbytku jeho těla a zbývý mu maximálně rok života. Brumbál se zeptal Snaepa, jestli bude ochoten ukončit jeho život až přijde vhodná chvíle, chtěl tak uchránit duši Draca Malfoye, který dostal od Voldemorta úkol zabít ředitele. Snape byl později proti plánu, avšak Brumbál jej přesvědčil tím, že mu tak může ušetřit velké utrpení, které by mu bývalo hrozilo od jiných smrtijedů. Ve školním roce 1996-1997 dával Brumbál Harrymu soukromé hodiny, ve snaze připravit chlapce na zničení lorda Voldemorta. Zde mu ukázal veškeré vzpomínky z Voldemortovy minulosti, které se mu podařilo shromáždit. Jeskyně s viteálem Nakonec Brumbál zjistil, kde by se mohl nacházet další viteál. Byla to jeskyně, kterou Voldemort poznal v dětsví v sirotčinci. Brumbál slíbil Harrymu že jej může doprovodit a své slovo dodržel. Jakmile se Brumbál s Harrym přemístili k jeskyni, objevil Brumbál tajný vchod, který požadoval za vstup krev. V dalším rozlehlém sálu se nacházelo obrovské jezero a uprostřed ostrůvek s viteálem. Brumbál objevil loďku, která je převezla na ostrůvek. Brumbál Harryho varoval, že jezero je plné neživých a v případě útoku má proti nim využít oheň. thumb|left|260px|Brumbál bojuje s [[Neživí|neživými]] Na ostrůvku objevili mísu plnou podivného lektvaru, který bylo třeba vypít, na jeho dně ležel medailonek. Brumbál nařídil Harrymu, aby jej přinutil celý lektvar vypít. Když Brumbál pil, spatřil opět duel mezi ním, Grindelwadem a Abherforthem a Arianinu smrt. Poté se Brumbál zhroutil a požádal Harryho o pití, avšak Harry nedokázal naplnit pohár vodou, proto v zaoufalosti naplnil pohár vodou z jezera, avšak jakmile to udělal, začali z jezera vylézat neživí. Harry zapoměl na to co mu brumbál řekl o neživých a sesílal na ně jednu kletbu za druhou, ovšem bez úspěchu. Brumbál se naštěstí vzpamatoval a vytvořil obrovský ohnivý kruh a zahnal neživé zpět do jezera a zatím mohl on i Harry uprchnout. Jakmile uprchli z jeskyně Harry se soustředil a přemístil se i s Brumbálem do Prasinek. Avšak neměl jim být dopřán žádný odpočinek, nad Astronomickou věží viselo znamení zla. Brumbál a Harry použili košťata od madame Rosmerty a letěli zpět do Bradavic, na Astronomickou věž. Smrt na Astronomické věži thumb|left|260px|Brumbál padá z Astronomické věže, zasažen smrtící kletbou Když přistáli na věži, nařídil Brumbál Harrymu, aby se skryl pod neviditelným pláštěm. Než však mohli opustit věž, již nikdo vybíhal nahoru. Brumbál Harryho znehybnil, ve stejné vteřině jej však odzbrojil Draco Malfoy. Malfoy však nebyl dost silný na to, aby Brumbála zabil a zatím Brumbálovi řekl, že to byl on, kdo ve školním roce stál za útoky na studenty, když se pokoušel zabít Brumbála pomocí Opálového náhrdelníku (Který byl otráven) a otrávené medoviny. Brumbál mu řekl, že to celou dobu věděl a nabídl Malfoyovi ochranu a pomoc. Draco nakonec nebyl schopný Brumbála zabít a to ani po příchodu několika smrtijedů, které se mu podařilo dostat do hradu. Nakonec se na věži objevil Snape, povolaný Kratiknotem. Brumbál Snaepa prosil, avšak ten vyslal smrtící kletbu a Brumbálovo tělo přepadlo přes cimbuří dolu. Po smrti thumb|left|200px|Portrét Albuse Brumbála v ředitelně Brumbál byl pohřebn jako jediný ředitel v Bradavicích, v mramorové hrobce u Bradavického jezera. Když Brumbál zemřel, jeho pověst byla pošpiněna Ritou Holoubkovou, která o něm napsala urážlivý životopis, který zpochybňoval téměř všechny jeho činy. Přes Brumbálovu smrt, to nebylo naposled co se s ním Harry setkal. Harry se s ním znovu setkal, poté co zjistil že je jedním z viteálů a Voldemort se ho znovu neúspěšně pokusil zabít. Harry se pak objevil v jakémsi sálu, kde mluvil s Brumbálovým duchem. Zde mu Brumbál řekl všechno, co mu nestačil říct když byl naživu: O relikviích smrti, přátelství s Grindewaldem a řadu dalších věcí. Poté se rozešli, Harry se vrátil zpět a Brumbál navždy opustil svět. Fyzický vzhled thumb|right|150px|Albus Brumbál v jednom ze svým mnoha hábitů Albus Brumbál byl vysoký a hubený. Měl dlouhé stříbrné vlasy a plnovous (V mládí kaštanové barvy). Měl zářivé modré oči, obvykle jiskřící laskavostí a neplechou, většinou nosil půlměsícové brýle, když byl však rozhněván jeho oči vyzařovaly jeho hněv. Brumbál se uměl dívat tak, že si dotyčný myslel že vidí až do hloubi jeho nitra. Brumbál měl také dlouhý křivý nos, který vypadal jako by byl dvakrát zlomený (Pravděpodobně v důsledku úderu, který dostal od svého bratra Abefortha.), jeho prsty byly dlouhé a Brumbál s oblibou spojoval špičky prstů, když seděl za svým stolem. S oblibou nosil roucha široké palety barev od fialové po karmínově červenou. Jednou brumbál prohlásil že má na koleni jizvu ve tvaru Londýnského metra. Osobnost a vlastnosti thumb|left|274px|Brumbál při zahájení školního roku 1994-1995 Brumbál byl považován za soudobého nejmocnějšího kouzelníka. Byl shovívavý a výstřědní, v mnohém podoben Merlinovi. Téměř vždy zachoval chladnou hlavu a klid, jen opravdu ve výjmečných situacích se u něj objevil hněv a strach. Krom toho byl Albus Brumbál jedinný čaroděj, kterého se kdy lord Voldemort bál. Brumbálova kartička s čokoládových žabek se zmiňuje, že měl rád komorní hudbu. Brumbál si také liboval v sladkostech a jeho heslo pro vstup do jeho kanceláře, bylo většinou podle nějaké oblíbené sladkosti. Čemu se však vyhýbal byly Bertíkovy fazolky, tisíckrát jinak, v mládí totiž ochutnal jednu, která chutnala jako zvratky. thumb|220px|Albus Brumbál a Harry Potter roku 1996 Brumbál byl neobyčejně mocný kouzelník, který ovládal mocná kouzla kouzla v kombinaci s moudrostí ducha. To mu umožňovalo pochopit lidskou povahu, jeho velkým plusem bylo pochopení síly lásky, důvěry a přátelství, narozdíl od Voldemorta. I přes svůj talent a mnohé úspěchy nebyl Brumbál arogantní, přesto si uvědomal a dokázal uznat, že je chytřejší než většina ostatních kouzelníků. Jeho nějvětší slabinou byla jeho důvěra, že v každém lze nalézt něco dobrého. Brumbál sám se po zkušenostech z mládí vyhýbal moci, což byla podle něj další jeho slabina a proto mnohokrát odmítnul místo ministra kouzel. Magická moc a schopnosti * Mistrovství v ovládání magie: Albus Brumbál byl považován za nejmocnějšího kouzelníka světa, již jako student prvního ročníku v Bradavicích se projevil jako jeden z nejnadanějších studentů, jaký kdy v Bradavicích studoval. Brumbál byl v ovládání hůlky nesmírně talentovaný, již v mládí se ukázal být schopnějším a mocnějším než až do té doby neobávanější černokněžník Grindelwald. Byl také jediným kouzelníkem, kterého se obával nejmocnější černokněžník všech dob lord Voldemort, který byl dokonce donusen ustoupit v jediném známém duelu mezi Brumbálem a Voldemortem. Brumbál také ovládal nejmocnější hůlku světa - Bezovou hůlku. * Zprávy pomocí Patrona: Brumbál vymyslel způsob posílání zpráv pomocí patrona, kteří byli schopni mluvit hlasem svého pána, Brumbál naučil této dovednosti členy Fénixova řádu. * Génius: Brumbál byl génius, který měl nesmírně vynikající intelekt, byl schopný vypracovat plán, jak porazit zdánlivě neporazitelného pána Zla. To bylo vidět převážně v době druhé kouzelnické války, kdy pomocí různých strategických plánů a citlivé manipulace klíčových osob (např. Severuse Snaepa)dokázal připravit cestu Harrymu Potterovi při hledání Voldemortových viteálů. Jeho intelekt a strategické myšlení bylo jedním z jeho největších talentů. Jeho rozsáhlé znalosti o lásce a vědomosti, že jsou mnohem horší věci než smrt, dělají s Brumbála mnohem moudřejšího kouzelníka než byl Voldemort. * Mistr souboje: Brumbál byl neobyčejně schopný bojovník, jeho schopnosti mu umožňovaly pochytat několik smrtijedů najednou a svést souboj s Voldemortem, který by jistě nikdo jiný nepřežil. Jeho dovednosti byly považovány za nejlepší, když porazil Grindelwalda. (Pamětníci tvrdí, že to byl největší kouzelnický duel všech dob.) * Neviditelnost: Brumbál se dokázal učinit neviditelným, aniž by potřeboval neviditelný plášť. Brumbál byl také schopný neverbeálně odhalit neviditelné lidi, kteří se skrývali pod neviditelným pláštěm. * Expert nitrozpytu: Brumbál ovládal skvěle nitrozpyt. Mnoho lidí, mezi nimi Harry Potter často poznamenali, jako by byl Brumbál schopen vidět do jejich mysli a odhadnout co si myslí. Někteří tvrdili, ža tato schopnostdešifrovat lidské myšlenky, není způsobena magií, ale Brumbálovými rozsáhlými zkušenostmi a intlektem. * Neverbeální magie: Brumbál byl schopen používat jednoduchá kouzla bez použití hůlky, byl také nesmírně talentovaný v užívání neverbeální magie. Zatímco mnoha kouzelníkům, dělají neverbeální kouzla potíže, Brumbál se ukázal jako nesmírně schopný, když např. dokázal beze slova vykouzlit stovky spacáků ve Velké síni. V jeskyni s viteálem zase Brumbál dokázal rozpoznat kouzla lorda Voldemorta a hravě je obejít. * Jedinečná kouzla: Brumbál byl známý také vytvořením několika unikátních kouzel. Brumbál byl jediným známým člověkem, který dokázal omráčit několik lidí najednou, také ovládal kouzlo, kterým byl schopen chytat prchající smrtijedy a stahovat je k sobě na Odboru záhad. * Ohnivá magie: Zdá se, že Brumbálovou oblíbenou zbraní byl oheň. V souboji s Voldemortem použil Brumbál proti němu Ohnivý provaz. Když se poprvé setkal s Voldemortem, zapálil jeho skříň, kde měl ukryty ukradené věci ostatních sirotků. Brumbál vytvořil obrovský oheň v boji proti Neživým. Je možné, že se insiporval ve svém fénixovy, který když byl starý shořel a poté se znovuzrodil s popela. * Kouzelnické jazyky: Mezi všemi talenty se Brumbál také ukázal schopným ovládat mnoho kouzelnických jazyků. Například se dokázal plyně dorozumět s jezerním lidem. Brumbál také rozuměl několika slovům v hadí řeči, které měl zafixovány v paměti. * Alchymista: Brumbál byl také velmi schopným alchymistou, jak o něm napsal Elphias Dóže v jeho nekrologu, a jak je uvedeno na kartičce s Čokoládových žabek, proslavil se objevením dvanácti způsobů využití dračí krve. * Kouzelné formule: Brumbál také skvěle ovládal Kozelné formule, uměl skvělě ovládat velmi složitá kouzla s Patronem. Kategorie:Ředitelé Bradavic Kategorie:Člen profesorského sboru v Bradavicích Kategorie:Člen Fénixova řádu Kategorie:Držitel Merlinova řádu